Remote control devices have been developed to operate equipment, apparatuses and processes from a distance. The devices may be a remote control for a television set or a control panel for an electric power generating facility. Solid wire, radio frequency, infrared, audio and microwave communications are commonly used to carry control signals between the device and the equipment being controlled. The above devices are expensive. The above devices are also difficult to use in that the controls that form the user interface of the device are not configured in a manner that is optimal for the user.